


Technoblade’s Real Name

by LittleMissKitKat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissKitKat/pseuds/LittleMissKitKat
Summary: name reveal?!!1!!!?!?1!?
Kudos: 5





	Technoblade’s Real Name

**Author's Note:**

> name reveal?!!1!!!?!?1!?

“ I am known as Technoblade to my enemies, Techno to my friends, but you, Adhara, shall know my real name.

They call me,” *whisper*

"THEY CALL YOU DALE!?"  
  
"NO IT'S," *Whisper Whisper*

"DAVE!?"

"NO NO ITS-"


End file.
